First Year: Introductions
by Lionheart27
Summary: Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor meet on the train to Hogwarts on the first day of first year. Togther they start building a friendship that will endure forever. Second Chapter in the Hogwarts Four-First Year.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER JK ROWLING DOES!**_

THE BEGINNING

Platform 9 ¾ was a bustling hive of activity. People rushed around trying to say last minute goodbyes or to gossip over the latest Witch Weekly article. There was no sign of the fear which had ruled over the wizarding world for nearly 30 years. The world was at peace, the war was over. The most feared dark wizard of the century was dead. Like many victories though the peace had price. Wizards and muggles alike had died under Voldemort's regime. Many had fallen during the final battle for Hogwarts. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, innocent children who had died defending their school and a brave Slytherin spy were among the many tat were lost.

All too soon it was time for the train to leave. Children waved frantically from windows at their parents. The train began to settle into the smooth chugging notions had it steadily steamed towards it's destination.

Salazar Slytherin the Second sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. His keen emerald eyes, was framed by long jet black hair, watching the scenery fly past as he remember the happiness that he had seen on platform as he had said goodbye to his family .

Peace after so much pain was always said to last longer than peace that was created without toil and effort . Peace that had come at a price that perhaps outweighed the victory.

The peace which had existed in the wizarding world had resulted in Salazar's family coming out of hiding. The Slytherin family had been hiding since Salazar's namesake, Salazar Slytherin the First had left Hogwarts after the argument that had spilt the founders and changed the school forever. Feared and hated by the wizarding world because of Slytherin's prejudice the Slytherin family separated and went into hiding. Some supported the old way of their founder including the infamous Gaunts while Salazar's family had spent centuries regretting the actions of the past.

Now, due the victory of The Boy Who Lived and his allies Salazar Slytherin the Second was returning to place were it had all started. Hogwarts. The Founder's greatest achievement was also the place were a family had been torn apart and where Slytherin house started on the path of the dark.

Now a true heir of Slytherin was returning to Hogwarts.

And he was petrified.

After Voldemort's defeat Slytherin house was the victim of a vindictive purge aiming at eradicating possible threats and any remains of the old wizard over muggle superiority . It was criticised by many, some arguing that was hope for Slytherin house without Voldemort or his Death Eaters, but their voices had been ignored .

Under strict supervision Slytherin house had been rebuilt from the ground up. Slytherin's house now embodied courage, loyalty , truth, guile and cunning, determination a thirst for both knowledge and power.

After much research it was discovered that these new controversial traits where part of the original Slytherin philosophy that had been abandoned when Slytherin decided to follow prejudice instead; a opinion seconded by the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts .When the Ministry and public had rejected the idea of loyal brave Slyhteirn , Harry Potter, new Head of the Auror Department reminded many of the sacrifice of one of the bravest Slytherin's in the house's history.

Slytherin house had changed and continued to follow the new ways. But would Salazar; a Parseltongue, Slytherin's heir be welcome in the new order? He had no dislike of muggles or muggleborns, but would people only look at his name and not the boy who bore it?

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap

How would he be treated? A monster? A disgrace?

Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap

Salazar looked up and saw someone or something large and tall standing out in the corridor. **What in the name of Merlin is that! **he thought, perplexed and , if was willing to admit, slightly afraid of the looming shape in the frosted glass. Salazar cautiously opened the door a fraction then as he saw that there was indeed a person in the corridor he opened it all the way. Standing in the door way was a very tall boy about his age with very, very red hair. The colour was almost Gryffindor scarlet with strange gold highlights in the front. The hair was shoulder length and rather wild though it had somehow been tamed into a pony tail that reached his shoulder blades. The odd hair coupled with the stranger's abnormal height gave the stranger a rather dangerous appearance that made Salazar wanted to slam the door.

But instinct told him otherwise when looked at the boy's face. The stranger's eyes were a golden amber that held no sign of malice nor danger. They were soft and warm with compassion and he looked at Salazar with more trust than his own mother did. He wore muggle clothes which were slightly rumpled stained where some idiot had thrown a Weasley Ink Bomb at him that had stained his grey T-shirt a dark violet. "Can I come in?" the the boy asked sounding tied and depressed, 'everywhere else is full and well everyone doesn't seem to want to share with me."

Instantly Salazar like the boy in front of him. He was scared and nervous like him and he had be obviously bullied by other students and so Salazar instantly felt a connection. Shy reserved Salazar wanted be friends with the boy before him without even knowing him, something that had never happened to him before.

"Sure," he said smiling as he let the other boy in and helped him with his bags. "You're the first person on this whole bloody train who hasn't laughed at my hair and thrown crap me." The boy panted as they heaved his trunk onto the rack. "People are cruel when they put their mind to it", Salazar replied smiling.

"Smart ass." The other replied, then he looked at Salazar frowning slightly, "are Scottish cos' you kinda of a wee bit of accent going there " he said in really bad fake Scottish accent which made both them laugh. "Welsh actually, and please don't do that again, I don't think my ribs can take it," Salazar said laughing.

"Cool, I'm from Cornwall myself. What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" the red-head asked.

"Not really," **hang on, I don't even know this guy's name **, Salazar realised. "I'm not trying to be rude but I don't actually know your name," he pointed out with a slight smile at his new friends exuberant nature.

"Oh, sorry about that mate, should have told yah!", the boy said blushing slightly at his blunder. "The name's Godric, Godric Gryffindor".

TBC

_**Hi- so what do you think.**_

_**I thought it's time that Slytherin house got an attitude adjustment. Yell at me all you want Sytherin haters but I don't' reckon the original Salazar Slytherin was such a idiot at the beginning. When the founders were around wizards and witches were being persecuted so I think that after watching the bloodshed throughout his life he became prejudiced towards muggles and I don't buy that he was the original Voldemort because JK never said that Slytherin house started like it was in the books. Slytherin was **__**a teacher who took in witches and wizards and gave them a home and family **__**so I don't imagine him as a evil all powerful monster (okay chamber secrets was a stupid idea but hey he was pissed and prejudiced not a good combo there)**_

_**I think at first the Slytherins were okay but when Slytherin left Hogwarts they lost their guidance and some took his ideas too far. It didn't help that people starting giving Slytherin a bad reputation and that the Gryffindosr flat out hated them .In Voldemort's case all he had was the corrupted dark wizard Slytherin image so he, like others,took his ideals too far and used dark magic to get what he wanted.**_

_**I hope you like Godric, I always imagined him a red head with a wild mane of hair keeping up with is majestic lion like look. I also think cross Weasley fun and Potter loyalty along with a bit of McGonagall's temper and brains and you get Godric Gryffindor**_

_**The amber eyes I added because I thought they reflected his compassionate nature and trusting heart so there is no Twilight fanness going there.**_

_**The girls will be introduced soon and the Four will be complete.  
**_

_**ONE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST LOVE JK AND IF I DID LUPIN WULD NOT HAVE DIED.**_

_**Now you the pretty button, click on the pretty button.**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTEIMPORTANT INFO

AUTHORS NOTE_ IT'S IMPORTANT

Hi.

I've just figured out how to post chapters up from a single story. Before this I was posting up each chapter in the series as individual stories. The first story, the Hogwarts Four now has both Introductions and Decision Made attached as chapters 2 and 3. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this.

I am a first time user of the site so I've been playing a bit of guessing game at times. The stories will stay up till Wednesday as this should give everyone time to see this and to read my first story which was meant to be a multi-chaptered one (The Hogwarts Four). Again I am really sorry for the trouble this may have caused you and please feel free to comment on your disgust and confusion and will try to answers any questions and to help you all if you need further help.

Sorry!


End file.
